


Drunk words are sober thoughts

by zurenazahir



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zurenazahir/pseuds/zurenazahir
Summary: After getting out of prison and living together for almost 2 years, Maca and Zulema decide to enjoy their freedom with old friends from the past. Things get complicated when drunk Zulema crosses the line.
Relationships: Drunk Zulema, Frenemies - Relationship, Macarena/Zulema, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 130
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

Goya, Triana, Saray, Rizos and Zulema sat by the fire near Maca and Zulema’s caravan. Most of them were drunk and they were laughing at Saray who was singing some Spanish song but replaced the words with the most inappropriate ones when Macarena came out of the caravan with beer and snacks for them. 

“Ok, so I bring you guys drinks and snacks and you can’t even put up a chair for me?” Maca said trying to look annoyed but couldn’t keep a serious face. “Where am I supposed to sit?” she looked at Zulema who looked back at her and took a sip of her beer. 

Everyone laughed but no one actually did anything so Maca put the snacks and beer on the table and walked to Zulema, sat on her lap and put an arm around her neck knowing damn well she was going to get kicked off the second she did that.

“Fuck no rubia, you’re not sitting on my lap, get up.” Zulema said dead serious and chugged her beer. 

Maca laughed and tried to get up but she felt Zulema’s arms around her waist. “You know, you have to let me go if you actually want me to get up.” Maca replied, but Zulema ignored her and grabbed another beer. 

“Damn, you know Zule’s drunk when she wants Macarena Ferreiro to sit on her.” Saray said to the other girls. 

“Let’s play never have I ever!” Triana called out as she went to pour herself another drink. 

“Omg, yes and Zulema’s drunk so she’s actually gonna spills shit up this time.” Rizos said as she grabbed her lighter and lit her cigarette. 

“You’re wrong. I am drunk but I’m not playing that game and I gotta pee” Zulema answered as she unwrapped her arms from around Maca’s waist. Maca got up and went to sit back on Zule’s chair but as she was about to sit, Zulema grabbed her arm. “Don’t you have to go too Maca?” 

Maca got the message and followed her to a bush not that far from the fire where Zulema sat down. She didn’t have to pee. She just wanted to get out of playing that stupid game. She knew she would have admitted things she didn’t want to admit. 

“Sit.” Zulema pointed between her leg to show Maca where she wanted her to sit  
“You’re so drunk Zulema, what the fuck.” Maca laughed, sat between Zulema’s leg, her back resting against Zulema’s chest. She wanted to act like she was annoyed but she actually enjoyed seeing Zulema drunk. She was so used to see her in control.

“Is there something wrong with that?” Zulema slid her hand under Maca’s shirt. 

“Zule.” Maca didn’t even know why she tried to resist because she wanted it as much as the other woman. 

Zulema ignored her, slid her hand down Maca’s body and unbuttoned her skinny jeans.

“We have to go back there. They could hear us. Plus, this morning you could barely talk to me and now you wanna fuck me what’s up with you?” The blonde woman said. 

“So what? I wanna fuck you. I’m sure they already know that.” Zulema laughed and pushes her hand deeper into Maca’s pants. 

As much as she wanted to let Zulema touch her, Maca knew Zulema would regret it in the morning so she took Zulema’s hand out of her pants and got up. 

“Yeah I’m sure you’ll mean that tomorrow morning.” Maca said sarcastically as she buttoned her pants and started walking back towards the group.

“Drunk words are sober thoughts.” Zulema smirked, got up and started walking behind Maca.

Are they? Maca thought and kept walking towards the group. She looked over her shoulder and caught Zulema looking at her ass. “Are you checking me out now?” Maca tried to sound offended but she liked the idea of Zulema Zahir checking her out. 

“No I’m not, but your ass looks so good in those gray skinny jeans rubia.” Zulema wrapped an arm around the blonde woman’s waist and grabbed her ass with the other hand. 

Maca laughed and shook her head. “You should see it without them skinny jeans.” She wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck and buried her face into it. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Goya said as she watched the two women. 

They pulled away and joined the others by the fire. “What? Maca sat in the sand and she wanted to know if she had some left on her pants and she did, so I just wiped it off.” Zulema said struggling to walk back to her chair. 

Saray realized how drunk Zulema was and looked at Macarena. “I think it’s time you put her to bed.” Everyone laughed watching Zulema trying to sit back into her chair. 

“Yeah, Macarena, put me to bed.” Zulema smirked, grabbed her beer and took a sip.

“Ya, I think you’ve had enough.” Maca took Zulema’s beer away from her hand and helped her get up. 

“Goodnight everyone.” Maca shouted as she grabbed Zulema by the waist and started walking to the caravan. 

Zulema didn’t even bother to say goodnight to the group she just got up and put her arm around Maca’s shoulder trying to make her way to the caravan. 

When they both got inside, Zulema made her way to her bed not even bothering to take off her boots. She laid down on it and stared at Maca who was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. 

Maca noticed and stared back at her “What? Do you really need me to put you to bed?” She laughed as she spat in the sink. She wiped her mouth with a towel and walked to the couch where she usually sleeps. 

“I do, and you can sleep on the bed for tonight.” Zulema said as she closes her eyes. 

“C’mon Zulema wake the fuck up you’re not gonna sleep with your boots and clothes on.” She grabbed the brunette’s hoodie and pulled it over her head. 

Zulema sat up and took Maca’s shirt off. 

“What the fuck?” Maca said.

“What? Eye for an eye. You know that’s how I roll.” Zulema laid back down and pulled Maca on top of her. She grabbed her face and tried to kiss her, but the blonde woman turned her head away trying to dodge the kiss. 

“I’m not gonna kiss you Zulema, you fucking stink of beer.” Maca rolled off Zulema and took off her boots and her pants leaving her only in her oversized black T-shirt. “So you get to undress me and I don’t get to undress you? You could at least let me kiss you.” Zulema said.

“Fine kiss me. I’m not kissing you.” Maca took off her pants and put her own shirt back on. She wasn’t going to sleep naked next to Zulema. She has had enough self-control for tonight and wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep pushing her away. 

As she laid back down next to Zulema, the brunette grabbed her face and started kissing her lips. Maca tried her hardest not to kiss back. She said she wouldn’t, so she just laid there and smiled because she knew it annoyed Zulema. She wasn’t going to give her what she wanted, she’s not that easy.

Zulema bit Maca’s lower lip hoping that this would make her kiss back but Maca was still not moving her lips so she made her way down to her neck. She licked her neck and sucked on it leaving a red mark hoping to get a reaction from the blonde woman. 

The way Zulema’s hot breathe felt on her neck was too much for her. Maca knew that if she didn’t stop her now, she would completely lose control. “Ok, that’s all you get for tonight, goodnight.” She rolled over on the other side of the bed. 

“For tonight? So that means I get more tomorrow?” Zulema answered as she grabbed Maca’s waist and pulled her closer. 

Maca ignored her and closed her eyes. She knew Zulema would wake up the next morning and kick her out of bed like nothing happened, but she actually enjoyed feeling Zulema’s arm around her waist and her breathing on the back of her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Macarena woke up in the same position she fell asleep the night before, with Zulema’s arm wrapped around her waist and her face so close to her that she could feel her breath on the back of her neck. Zulema had gotten so close to her that they were sharing the same pillow. Maca didn’t mind but she didn’t want things to be weird between her and Zulema when she woke up, so she got out of bed, got dressed and joined Goya, Triana, Rizos and Saray who were sitting on a table near Maca and Zulema’s caravan eating breakfast.  
  
Zulema woke up about an hour later not even remembering how she made it to her bed. She had the worst headache. She never gets drunk and the hangovers are definitely one of the reasons why. She sat in her bed. The room was spinning. She put on her hoodie and the hood on her head and headed to the door.  
  
When she finally made it outside, all eyes were on her. The bright ass sun made her headache worst. She put her hand up in the sky trying to block the sun as she walked to the chair she was sitting on the night before. She sat on it and closed her eyes not saying a word.  
  
“Well you clearly had more fun yesterday.” Goya said laughing at Zulema.  
  
“Very funny.” Zulema answered giving her a sarcastic smile and a thumbs up.  
  
“Do you want pancakes Zulema?” Rizos asked as she got up from the table.  
  
“Please don’t talk about food right now or I’ll puke.” Zulema answered.  
  
“Ew please don’t.” Rizos grimaced and sat back down.  
  
“Did you really drink that much or you’re just a pussy?” Triana asked Zulema. She didn’t know why but she liked annoying Zulema.  
  
“Don’t know. I blacked out. I don’t even remember how I got in my bed.” Zulema said as she closed her eyes, head still spinning.  
  
“Let me enlighten you.” Saray smiled and threw her phone on Zulema’s lap.  
  
When Zulema looked at the phone, she saw a picture of her and Macarena from the night before, when they came back from “peeing” near the beach. Zulema had her left arm wrapped around Maca and her right hand grabbing her ass. Maca had her arms wrapped around Zulema’s neck and her face buried into it.  
  
Zulema looked up at Maca who was already staring at her waiting for her reaction. Maca had seen the picture just before Zulema came out of the van. Maca remembered every detail of that moment because she wasn’t drunk like Zulema. She actually laughed when Saray showed her because it was so out of character for Zulema and she knew Zulema would be pissed after seeing the picture.  
  
Maca broke eye contact and looked down at her breakfast hoping someone would break the silence. Normally she would’ve joked along with Saray but she knew Zulema was clearly not in the mood.  
  
“I never thought I’d see that in my life. I had to immortalize the moment” Saray laughed and looked at Maca who was still looking down at her food trying not to laugh.  
  
Zulema deleted the picture, threw Saray's phone back at her and lay her head back pinching the bridge of her nose. “Are you 10 years old?” She got up, went back inside the caravan and lay back down in her bed. She was pissed at Saray for taking the picture but she was even more pissed at herself for losing control.  
  
As Zulema was about to fall asleep, Maca entered the van and threw a blue Gatorade on Zulema’s bed. “For the hangover.” She walked to the bed and sat down.

"Is that your “I’m sorry” for taking advantage of me last night?” Zulema wasn’t being serious about Maca taking advantage of her. She saw the picture and it looked like they both enjoyed being wrapped in each other’s arms, but she was pissed at herself for losing control and she decided to blame Maca for it.   
  
“Are you serious?” Maca laughed not believing what she just heard. “I saw the picture too. YOUR hand is clearly on my ass Zulema.”  
  
“Yeah, because you put it there.” Zulema said and closed her eyes.  
  
Maca shook her head in disbelief. “You’re unbelievable. When are you going to stop doing that?”  
  
“Doing what?” Zulema answered eyes still closed trying to fall back asleep.  
  
“Like everything is always my fucking fault Zulema. You were all over me yesterday believe it or not. I was actually pushing you away. And you’re lucky I had enough self-control because you would’ve done way more than just grab my ass.” Maca said.  
  
“Self-control?” Zulema looked at Maca.  
  
“Nevermind.” Maca replied. It did take her a lot of self-control to push Zulema away on the beach and in the bed, but she didn’t mean to say that to her. She didn’t want her to know the truth, that she wanted Zulema to touch her that night.  
  
“We’re going to the beach. Are you coming?” Maca changed subject.  
  
“Did you need a lot of self-control to push me away?” Zulema smirked ignoring her question. She wanted to know.  
  
“Answer my question.” Maca said.  
  
Zulema sighed and closed her eyes again. “Does it look like I’m going to the beach?”  
  
“It’s Goya and Triana’s last day with us. You may never see them again. You should really make an effort.” Maca said as she got up and walked to the fridge.  
  
“Ok mum.” Zulema answered making fun of bossy Maca who likes to tell her what to do.  
  
Maca opened the fridge and grabbed drinks for the beach. “Drinks?” Maca joked knowing Zulema was too hungover for drinks.  
  
Zulema fake laughed and shook her head. “Puta rubia.”  
  
Maca walked to the door. “You’ll join us after your nap?” She looked back at Zulema on the bed and walked out of the caravan when she didn’t get an answer. She knew she would come.   
  
  
  
When Zulema got to the beach after her nap, the others were in the water. Zulema still felt like shit so she just lay down on her stomach on what she thought was Maca’s towel and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
Maca walked to her and noticed she was sleeping on her towel. She smiled and lay down on top of Zulema.  
  
“Fuck no rubia, get of me you’re all wet” Zulema said but Maca didn’t move. “I don’t remember what happened yesterday but I’m pretty fucking sure I didn’t say you could do that in public. Are you already drunk?"  
  
“No. I don’t need to be drunk to want to give you affection.” Maca said as she put her knees on both sides of Zulema and sat on her lower back. “Plus, you’re on my towel, so you get off.”  
  
“Well that’s new. You didn’t want my affection yesterday, now it’s too late.” Zulema answered, eyes still closed. It was new. Maca didn’t know how bad she wanted it until she got a taste of it the night before.  
  
“You want to as well. You told me yesterday.” Maca said as she leaned down, took Zulema’s hood off her head and kissed her neck.  
  
Zulema rolled over on her back. Maca was now straddling her. “It wasn’t the real me yesterday. It was the alcohol speaking.” Zulema said as she put her hand on her face because the sun was blinding her.  
  
“Maybe it was the real you." Maca answered and repositioned herself so that her head was blocking the sun and Zulema could now see the blonde’s face.  
  
Zulema laughed but she knew Maca was right. “I think you know me better than that. Don’t you think if something had to happen it would have already happened? We’ve been living together for almost 2 years.”  
  
“No, because we are lying to ourselves. But I’m tired of it. Aren’t you?” Maca said slowly kissing Zulema neck again.  
  
Zulema shrugged and looked away noticing Saray looking directly at them. “Get off me.” She said still looking at the other woman in the water.  
  
“Why?” Maca answered but kept kissing her neck. She couldn't get enough.  
  
“Because people are looking at us.” Zulema put her hands on Maca’s shoulders trying to push her off her.  
  
“So? Are you ashamed of me?” Maca laughed, took Zulema’s hands off her shoulders and wrapped them around her own waist.  
  
“Yes.” Zulema said not removing her arms from around Maca's waist and pulling her closer.  
  
“Why?” Maca asked as she slid her hands under Zulema’s hoodie on her stomach.  
  
“Because you’re Macarena Ferreiro.” Zulema said thinking about everything that happened between the two before, especially in prison.  
  
“Yes, that’s me.” Maca smiled and started moving her hands up Zulema's stomach but stopped when she heard their friends getting closer to them.

Maca got off Zulema and sat next to her. "I don’t know why you’re fighting this Zulema. You know you want it.”

Zulema didn't know either. She ignored the blonde and looked at Saray who was looking back at her, smiling.  
  
“What?” Zulema asked.  
  
“Nothing.” She laughed and sat next to Rizos putting an arm around her.  
  
Zulema hated this. She wanted to let Maca do whatever she wants to her but she didn’t want anyone to know about it.  
  
“We should go out tonight.” Triana said as she said down on her towel and took a sip of her drink.  
  
“Yeah, enjoy our last night all together.” Goya added.

"Yess! I know a cool bar not too far from here. Let's get fucked up." Rizos said. 

Maca lay down next to Zulema and looked at her. "You in?"

"No I'm not." Zulema answered looking back at her.

"You're such a pussy. What happened to you? Are you gonna go to sleep at 7 PM after drinking a cup of tea?" Maca laughed and moved closer to Zulema. "And to answer your question, yes, it did take me a lot of self-control to push you away." Maca whispered in Zulema's ear. She sat back up and grabbed a drink. 

That was enough to make Zulema change her mind about going out to that shitty bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Maca, Zulema, Rizos, Saray, Goya and Triana were sitting at a table in that small bar Rizos had told them about. They were drinking and reminiscing about their life in prison, enjoying their last night all together as if no one else was around. 

“Let’s do shots.” Saray shouted and went to the bar to order shots.

“So, where are you two going next?” Maca asked Goya and Triana. 

“Paris for a few weeks then we’ll go to Amsterdam and she wants to go to Italy so we’ll probably go there too.” Goya answered. 

“Lucky. Can I come with y’all?” Rizos said. She wished she could travel the world with Saray too but that one and Zulema never wanted to be separate longer than a few days. 

“I don’t think you want to be third wheeling in Paris.” Maca laughed. 

“I don’t mind honestly. I want to travel and meet new people. Aren’t you tired of living in that shitty van?” Rizos asked Zulema and Maca.

“Why would I be tired of being home?” Zulema answered. She looked at Maca. “Are you?”

“I’m not.” The blonde answered and looked back at Rizos. "It’s not that shitty.” 

Saray finally came back with a tray full of shots. “Cheers motherfuckers!” She said as she put the shots on the table and took one. 

Everyone did the same except Zulema who had just started to feel better after drinking way too much the night before.

"Let's dance." Rizos said heading to the dance floor. 

Maca looked at Zulema who didn't move when everyone else left with Rizos. "Are you coming?"

"No." Zulema said as she leaned back in her chair and lit a cigarette.

"Why not?" Maca asked. 

"I don't dance." The brunette answered.

"You're no fun." Maca said and left too. She joined their friends on the dance floor, leaving Zulema alone. 

Zulema didn’t want to dance with the blonde but she sure enjoyed watching her dance. They way her hips moved to the rhythm of the music just made Zulema want to go grab her and take her back home. 

Zulema suddenly felt someone behind her, wrapping their arms around her neck. "You're drooling." Saray said.

"Fuck off." Zulema said.

Saray laughed and sat down next to Zulema. "What's up with you two?" She pointed Maca with her thumb. 

"Nothing's up." Zulema answered, still staring at the blonde. She was dancing with Rizos, and way too close Zulema thought. She was kind of jealous but she refused to dance with Maca so she couldn’t complain. 

"Are you fucking her?" Saray asked.

Zulema looked at Saray with a serious face. "Why would I be fucking Macarena?" 

"I don’t know, you've been all over her lately.” Saray answered. 

"I’m not all over her, she’s all over me." Zulema lied. 

"Sure.” Saray laughed but stopped when she noticed Maca was walking towards them. She stopped where Zulema was sitting. "Were you enjoying the view?" Maca said into her ear. She noticed how Zulema couldn't stop watching her dance. 

Zulema spread her legs to let Maca come closer to her. When Maca did, Zulema put her hands on Maca’s thighs, pulled her even closer and looked up at her. "I was, but this view's better." 

“Too bad. I was just grabbing my drink.” Maca grabbed her drink on the table and finished it. She put the empty glass back on the table "I'm going back there." She was about to go back to the dance floor when Zulema got up and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm leaving." The older woman said into Maca’s ear. 

"Ok. Have fun being boring." The blonde tried to walk away again but Zulema tightened her grip on her wrist and pulled Maca closer to her. "Come with me." 

"Where? We just got here. I'm having fun." Maca answered.

"I'm not." Zulema said letting go of Maca's wrist. 

"Yeah, because you won't allow yourself to have fun.” Maca tried to walk away again but Zulema stepped in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Maca and slowly started walking towards the exit so that made Maca start walking backwards.

“I will, but not on the dance floor.” Zulema said into Maca’s ear and bit her earlobe. 

"You're so annoying." Maca smiled and wrapped her arms around Zulema’s neck.

"I know, but you'll have more fun if you leave with me." Zulema held the blonde tighter and kept walking towards the door.

"Fine. At least let me go so I can tell them we're leaving." Maca stopped walking.

"They don't have to know." Zulema didn’t want people to know they were leaving together and Maca knew it.

"Why do you care so much about what people think?" Maca asked and unwrapped her arms from around Zulema. 

Zulema did the same, put her hands into her pockets and shrugged. She didn’t even know why. 

Maca still wanted to let their friends know they were leaving so she walked back to the dance floor where they were. Zulema immediately knew she just fucked up her chances to spend the night alone with Maca when the blonde came back and they were all following behind. 

“I'm sorry they wanted to leave too.” Maca said feeling bad but also trying not to laugh because she knew Zulema was right and was now annoyed. 

“I fucking told you.” Zulema said. 

“Shut up.” Maca answered. 

When they got back home, they decided to spend their last night together like the night before, hanging out around the fire. Except Maca. Zulema told her that she would have more fun if she left with her so she decided to "go to sleep" hoping Zulema would join her. But she didn’t. She was outside, her back leaning against their van, smoking a cigarette. 

Maca opened the door and stepped outside the van. "Are you coming inside?” Maca asked Zulema. 

"No. I thought we'd be alone but they're right there." Zulema said as she pointed their friends sitting by the fire.

"You're the worst. Who cares about them just say you're tired like I did.” Maca answered.

"No.” The brunette answered and headed to where everyone else was sitting.” I told you not to tell them we we’re leaving. It’s your fault. Goodnight rubia.” Zulema shouted.

"Fine. Bye." Maca shouted back and went back inside. She lay down in Zulema’s bed. She usually sleeps on the couch, but she didn't want to that night. She wanted Zulema to get into bed with her and she knew how to make that happen. 

When Zulema sat down by the fire, she felt her phone vibrate in her pants. She took it out of her pocket and saw Maca's name on her screen. When she unlocked her phone, a picture of the blonde popped up. She was topless, one hand grabbing her right breast and the left one exposed. She was biting her lip, blonde hair spread over Zulema’s pillow. Zulema immediately looked behind her to see if someone saw what just happened on her screen. 

"You good?" Goya said when she noticed Zulema looking quickly behind her.

Zulema threw her cigarette into the fire and got up. "Yeah, be right back." She answered. 

When she got inside their van, she spotted Maca lying down in her bed looking at her phone, topless. 

"You can't do that." Zulema said as she took her black boots off and walked to her bed where Maca was lying down. 

"Do what?" Maca answered, eyes not leaving the screen, pretending she didn't know what Zulema was talking about.

"I don't know huh." Zulema said sarcastically and climbed on top of Maca. She took her phone away from her and threw it on the couch. 

Maca smiled and looked up at Zulema. She took the brunette’s hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Are you sure?" Zulema asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure?" Maca laughed and looked at her hands on top of Zulema's hands on her breast. "You're not?"

"Ya I am. Just making sure, you know, consent." Zulema leaned down and slowly started kissing along Maca’s jaw line. She turned her head to the side giving Zulema access to her neck. "Do you want me to sign something?" Maca said making fun of Zulema. 

"Yes, a contract." The older woman brushed Maca's hair out of the way and slowly kissed her neck. "It's a one-time thing." She kept kissing her neck. "And no kissing." 

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Maca said.

"You know what I mean. Stop talking rubia." Zulema answered as she slowly kissed down to Maca's right breast licking and sucking on her nipple. She slowly ran her hands down Maca's stomach until she reached the waistband of her pants. 

Maca closed her eyes and buried her fingers into Zulema's hair, biting her lip trying not to moan at the feeling of Zulema’s mouth sucking on her nipple. 

Zulema unbuttoned Maca's pants and slid her hand inside. Her hand slowly stroked her over her underwear while her mouth went from her right breast to her left one, sucking on her nipple. She slid her hand inside her underwear, reaching her clit and slowly rubbing it in circular motion. She immediately knew how bad Maca wanted to be touched when she stopped rubbing her clit and she felt it throbbing, wanting more contact. She slid her hand out of Maca's pants.

"Please don't." Maca said and grabbed Zulema’s hand. 

"Fuck Maca. Stop being so impatient." Zulema removed her hand from Maca’s grip, took the blonde’s pants and underwear off and threw them on the floor. 

Maca spread her legs and Zulema positioned herself between them, putting both of her hands on Maca's thighs. She thought about teasing her, but she knew Maca would be pissed and honestly, she couldn’t wait to taste her after all this time pretending she didn’t want to. 

Maca let out a loud moan when she felt the older woman’s flat tongue slowly licking up her clit. Zulema stopped and looked up at Maca." Are you serious right now? I barely touched you." 

"What? I'm sorry if I'm enjoying your tongue on my fucking clit Zulema." Maca answered annoyed.

"You can enjoy it quieter. They're right outside." She said, talking about their friends sitting outside a few meters away from their van. She went back to licking her clit, up and down and all around it with the tip of her tongue. When Maca let out another loud moan, she moved her left hand from Maca’s thigh and placed it on her mouth trying to shut her up. She added more pressure with her tongue when she felt Maca biting her hand. 

Zulema didn't expect getting that turned on but she was and she was getting really hot. She stopped what she was doing, took off her hoodie and her T-shirt and threw them on the bed. 

“Ok, you really need to stop doing this.” Maca said. She couldn’t wait anymore. 

Zulema ignored her and put her hand back on her mouth. With her other hand, Zulema pushed one finger inside Maca stimulating her G-spot. She added another finger thrusting them in and out fast and hard. 

A few minutes later, when she knew Maca was close, Zulema removed her hand from the younger woman’s mouth and grabbed her hip. She didn’t care about the people outside anymore she wanted to hear her and look at her. Maca’s hips desperately rocked against the brunette’s fingers until her orgasm hit her hard. Zulema couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde woman. She had her eyes closed and her mouth opened, body shaking. 

Maca hadn’t yet come down from her high and Zulema was already out of bed. She grabbed her T-shirt on the bed and put it back on. 

"What are you doing? We’re not done." Maca said looking at Zulema. 

"I'm pretty sure you are." Zulema smirked, looked at her fingers that were inside Maca and wiped them on her pants. 

“Stop. Please stay.” Maca grabbed Zulema’s hoodie on the bed and put it on. 

"No. I said I would be back out there." Zulema answered. 

“You really have to stop caring about what people think.” Maca grabbed Zulema’s shirt pulling her closer. She slowly slid her hands under it and ran them up and down her stomach, feeling her warm skin. 

“Maybe I just want to go back there.” Zulema lied. 

“No you don’t.” Maca got up and wrapped her arms around Zulema, under her T-shirt. She looked up into her eyes. “I don’t think it’s fair that you get to touch me and I don’t get to touch you.”

“Yeah, life isn’t fair.” Zulema said as she unwrapped Maca’s arms from around her and walked away. 

“Wait, I’m coming too.” Maca said. 

“No. You need to change. You’re not wearing my clothes.” Zulema answered and walked out. She returned to where she was sitting before. 

A few minutes later, Maca joined her. She was still wearing her hoodie. 

"I told you to change. Give it back" Zulema ordered her. 

"I would but I'm not wearing anything underneath right now." Maca answered.

Zulema shook her head. "How do you expect people to believe us when we say that we're not fucking now?" Zulema said pretty loud so everyone else heard it.

"We didn't have to see Maca wearing your clothes to know you're fucking.” Triana said and moaned, imitating Maca a few minutes ago.

"See, I fucking told you. You're too loud." Zulema looked at Maca.

Maca laughed. "I'm not even sorry." She covered her head with the hood of Zulema's oversized hoodie and sat on her lap.

Zulema wrapped her arms around Maca. She would normally push her away but she didn’t feel like it in that moment. She was going to try to stop caring about what people think and do whatever she wants to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Zulema woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes. Maca was already up and cooking breakfast. She couldn’t sleep anymore. It was her birthday and she was too excited to sleep. She wanted to see if Zulema would remember her birthday, so she decided not to talk about it. She hoped she would remember.

Zulema lay on her side, facing the blonde. She was dancing to the music playing on her AirPods wearing nothing but one of Zulema’s black oversized hoodie. The brunette couldn’t stop staring at her, but it didn’t take long until she noticed she was being watched. She took off her AirPods. "What?" She asked.

"Sit on my face?" Zulema asked casually.

The blonde laughed. 

"I’m serious, come here." Zulema added.

"I'm not sitting on your face Zulema. We said it was a one-time thing. We verbally contracted. Remember?" Maca answered but walked to Zulema anyway.

"I don't. Let's make it a two-time thing then?" Zulema grabbed Maca’s hoodie and pulled her closer.

Maca climbed into the brunette’s bed which was now pretty much her bed too since she kept ending up in it. She sat on the brunette’s hips, straddling her. 

Zulema looked up at the blonde and slowly slid her hands up her thighs, slightly pulling up her hoodie. She noticed she wasn’t wearing any underwear. "I changed my mind. Please wear my clothes whenever you want." 

Maca laughed. "You changed." 

"Not my fault if you got hotter." Zulema answered. 

"Yeah right." Maca grabbed Zulema’s face and leaned down to kiss her but she stopped her. 

"Don’t." She said.

"Why not?" Maca asked.

"Because I said no kissing." Zulema answered slowly sliding her hands from Maca's thighs to her ass.

"You have your hands on my ass and you fucked me yesterday, but you won't kiss me. That doesn’t make sense." Maca said.

"It does. Kissing is like intimate." 

"And eating me out isn't?" Maca laughed.

"Shut up." Zulema grabbed her ass tighter and pulled her closer until she was almost sitting on her face like she had been wanting her to do since she opened her eyes that morning. 

Maca scooted forward until her thighs were on either side of Zulema’s head. "I can't believe we're doing this. I don't— " She suddenly stopped talking when she felt Zulema's tongue slowly liking her up from her entrance to her clit. She didn't waste any time.

Maca took off her hoodie and threw it on the floor. 

Zulema looked up at the blonde. She looked perfect. Fully naked, one hand into her own hair and the other one on the ceiling of their small van. She had her eyes closed and her mouth opened, but she was being silent this time. Probably because everyone made fun of her for being so loud the night before. Zulema hated to admit it but she found it hot how loud Maca was during sex. She wanted to hear her. She took her clit between her lips and started sucking on it. 

Maca let out a loud moan and grabbed Zulema’s hair. "Fuck Zul— " She was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Zulema!" Saray yelled.

"Don’t answer." Maca ordered. She tightened her hold into her hair and started riding her face. Zulema ignored the woman at the door and tightened her grip on Maca's thighs.

"Zulema, wake the fuck up." Saray kept knocking on the door.

Zulema wasn’t going to answer because she knew how pissed Maca would get if she did, but she thought it might be important, so she stopped eating her out. "I’m not sleeping. What do you want?" The brunette answered looking up into Maca's eyes. If looks could kill, she would certainly be dead right now. 

"Don’t." Maca said and sat on Zulema’s chest annoyed. There was nothing worst to her than when she was about to come and her partner stopped. And Zulema kept doing that. She grabbed Zulema's hand and put it between her legs.

Zulema smirked. She loved seeing Maca so desperate for her touch. She licked two fingers and put them back on Maca's clit. She started rubbing it fast and hard and by the look on Maca's face, she knew she was close.

"Open the door." Saray said. 

"It’s locked for a reason. I'm busy." She said still looking in Maca's eyes. She kept rubbing her clit but faster and harder. She ran her other hand up Maca's stomach and grabbed one of her breasts.

"Ask Maca to come here then." Saray answered.

"Trust me, she’s busy too." Zulema said. Maca pushed her hips forward to increase the pressure of Zulema’s wet fingers on her clit. She grabbed Zulema’s hand on her breast and her orgasm hit her hard. Zulema would never get tired of this view. The blonde had her mouth wide opened and her eyes closed. She was trying really hard not to make any noise because Saray was just there, but she couldn't help but letting out a long moan. 

Saray kept talking to Zulema but she ignored her. She didn’t give a fuck right now. Nothing was more important to her than making Maca come and that's what she did.

Maca collapsed on top of Zulema, her chest into her face. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and slowly kissed between her breast with her tongue. She could've stayed in this position for hours but Maca lowered herself, so they were now face to face. Maca slowly leaned in to kiss her. Zulema knew damn well what she wanted, and she didn't want to give her so she turned her head away avoiding her lips.

"You're fucking annoying. Let me kiss you." Maca said. She put her hand on Zulema’s cheek and slowly kissed her neck with her tongue. 

"I'm good thanks." Zulema answered. 

Maca sighed against Zulema’s neck and tried to slide her hand into Zulema’s underwear but she didn’t let her do that either. She pulled away and sat on Zulema's hips. "Zulema, we've been living together for 2 years. I've heard you getting fucked by people and you clearly didn't have any problem with them touching you." 

"Yeah, cause I didn't give a fuck about them." Zulema answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maca asked her confused.

"Nothing." She pushed Maca off of her and got out of bed. She got dressed, grabbed a water bottle in the fridge and walked to the door. 

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to treat people with a little respect after you fuck them." Maca said lying down naked in Zulema's bed. Truth is, Zulema had to force herself to be an ass because if she didn’t, she would've stayed in bed probably spooning and kissing her.

"I do respect you. I did your laundry yesterday." Zulema answered and walked out of the van. Saray and Rizos were right outside waiting for her. 

"What was so urgent?" Zulema asked.

"We're going to the city are you coming?" Rizos asked. 

"And that's why you kept banging on our door like someone died?" Zulema asked Saray. 

"Yeah. We're leaving right now are you coming?" Saray said. 

"I am. Let me ask rubia." She opened the door as Maca was about to come outside. "Are you coming with us to the city." She asked.

"To do what?" Maca asked Zulema. She grabbed her water bottle from her hand and took a sip.

"What are you doing? Go get me another one." Zulema said.

"Are you serious? You had your mouth on my pussy legit 5 minutes ago, but you won't share a drink with me." 

"I fucking knew it. You owe me 10 bucks." Saray said to Rizos.

"Damn it." Rizos she answered. 

Maca and Zulema rolled their eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" Zulema asked her again. 

"No, I’m gonna stay here." Maca answered. 

When they left, Maca decided to go to the beach. It was her favorite place to go when she needed to be alone. It was noon and Zulema still hadn't wished her happy birthday. She really hoped she would remember. 

Zulema walked to the beach later that day, hands in pockets. It had only been a few hours since they had left but it felt like forever. She hated feeling that way but all she had been wanting to do lately was spend time with Maca.

She was lying down on the beach, half-sleeping.

"Hey look, a stranded whale." Zulema said and sat down next to her.

Maca laughed. "Fuck you."

"Do you need CPR? Mouth to mouth?" Zulema put her hand on Maca's cheek, leaned down and slowly kissed her but then blew air into her mouth. "Does that bring back memories?" Zulema asked referring to that time in prison when she saved her life in the laundry room. 

"That’s gross. Is that really our first kiss? You blowing in my mouth? Give me a real one." Maca put her hand on the back of Zulema's neck and pulled her closer. She crashed their lips together again. The kiss was soft at first but then quickly grew more intense. Zulema moved on top of Maca and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She cupped the blonde’s cheek and took advantage of her open lips to slide her tongue inside them, her tongue meeting Maca’s. After a few minutes, she really didn’t want to, but she pulled away to catch her breath. 

"See, kissing me isn't that bad." Maca said breathing heavily. 

"Yeah it is." Zulema leaned down on her forearms on either side of Maca’s head. Her face was only a few inches away from Maca’s. She slowly kissed her again, biting her bottom lip and softly pulling on it. 

"Shut up." Maca said. 

Zulema smiled and kissed her again. 

"See now you can’t stop. Look at you, getting soft on me." Maca said. 

"I'm not getting soft. I'm getting bored. And I can stop." Zulema rolled off Maca, sat next to her and lit a cigarette. She didn’t like being called soft. Mostly because she was indeed getting soft on the blonde.

"Ok, so you kiss people when you get bored with them?" Maca said.

"Yeah I do." Zulema answered and blew smoke at her.

"Let’s get a dog then." Maca suggested.

"Or start robbing shit again." 

The blonde looked up at Zulema. "I'm serious." 

"Me too." Zulema looked back at her. "I have a plan. And I hate dogs. We’re not getting a dog." Zulema lay down on her stomach and closed her eyes. 

"You're no fun." Maca said as she put her arm around Zulema’s waist and pulled her closer to her. 

It didn’t take long until Zulema fell asleep but when she woke up, Maca had left. She was alone on the beach and the sun had set. She got up and went back to the van. When she walked inside, Maca was washing the dishes. "Why didn’t you wake me up?" She asked the blonde and sat down on the couch.

"Why would I wake you up? You’re a grown woman. You wake up whenever you want." She answered dryly without looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Zulema knew Maca so well now she knew something was wrong the moment she walked in. She stared at her, waiting for an answer, but the blonde didn’t give her one. She just ignored her and kept washing the dishes.

Zulema stood up from the couch and walked to her. She wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and pulled her closer to her. "What’s wrong?" She asked again and slowly pressed her lips against the back of her neck.

"Stop." The blonde said.

"Stop what?" She slowly slid her hand inside her shorts and kept kissing her neck hoping she would stop being mad or at least tell her what was wrong.

Maca took Zulema's hand out of her shorts and unwrapped her arm from around her waist. She pushed her away. 

Zulema sighed. "What did I do again?" 

"Do you know what today is?" Maca asked and turned around now facing Zulema.

She looked at her confused. "Monday?"

"Fuck you." She pushed her. "You always forget my birthday." 

_Fuck. Again._ Zulema thought. She did forget it the year before and the year before that. 

"I'm so fucking done. You walk in here and watch me wash your fucking dishes and you don’t even help me. You don't do anything here. I do the cooking, the cleaning, the dishes, everything. What do you do?" Maca asked furiously.

"The laundry." Zulema answered. 

"Yeah. What else?" Maca said.

The brunette shrugged. "Lots of it." 

"I'm done." 

"You’re done?" Zulema laughed but quickly stopped when Maca pushed her again, but now harder and against the wall. She hates when she is mad and Zulema laughs in her face. "Why the fuck are you laughing!?"

"You’re so hot when you’re mad rubia." Zulema said. She said it to piss Maca off because she liked doing that, but she actually meant it. She just wanted to push her up against the wall and fuck her hard. But considering how pissed the blonde was she thought that wasn’t a good idea.

Maca tried to hit her but the brunette stopped her hand in the movement. "You're acting insane." Zulema said. 

"You're a psychopath." She tried to remove her hand but Zulema tightened her grip.

"I’m a psychopath because I forgot your birthday?" Zulema was trying to stay calm but she was started to get pissed too. 

"Get the fuck out." Maca pointed the door ordering her to leave.

"Why would I leave? You fucking leave. This place is as much mine as it’s yours." Zulema let go of Maca's hand. She said that but she didn’t even want to stay there. She stormed out of the van, slamming the door behind her. She sat down in one of their camping chairs around the firepit and lit a cigarette. She thought it would calm her down, but it really didn’t. She felt bad for forgetting the blonde's birthday, but she was clearly overreacting. 

She somehow managed to sleep for a few hours but it took her forever to fall asleep. Not only because she slept in that fucking chair but also because she couldn’t stop thinking. When she woke up, she felt bad and she wanted to be forgiven so she convinced Saray to go with her to a pet shop to buy Maca a dog. 

"Can't believe you're doing this. This bitch has you wrapped around her finger." Saray said as they walked inside a pet shop.

"She doesn't. I forgot her birthday like three years in a row. I feel kind of bad." Zulema answered knowing damn well Maca did have her wrapped around her finger. She would never get a dog for anyone else. She didn't even like dogs, but Maca did and she wanted to make her happy. 

"Yeah you could apologize not buy her a dog. Who apologizes with a dog?" Saray laughed at Zulema.

"Shut the fuck up." She punched Saray's arm.

"Why would she want that little shit." Zulema pointed at a chihuahua. "That's like the most useless fucking dog ever."

"It's kind of cute." Saray answered and picked it up.

"Yeah with those big ass eyes and tongue out." Zulema answered sarcastically.

A few minutes later, they left with the chihuahua. When they got home, he jumped out of the car, but he wouldn’t walk. Zulema sighed. "Are you fucking serious." She picked him up and walked home. 

Maca was sleeping in Zulema’s bed. She could tell she had been crying by all the used tissues on the bed. Zulema walked to her and threw the chihuahua on her back. "Happy birthday." 

Maca woke up really confused when she felt the small dog walking on her back. She turned around and lay on her back. "Who's dog is that?" Maca asked petting him, still a little confused. 

"He’s yours." Zulema answered. 

"You bought me a dog? Ok, now you're really getting soft on me." Maca sat down and picked him up. "He’s so cute." 

"He’s not." Zulema answered watching Maca playing with her new puppy. She looked so happy which made Zulema happy too. 

Maca got out of bed and pulled Zulema closer to her. She slid her arms under her shirt and wrapped them around her. She looked up into her eyes. "That’s some serious commitment. Getting a dog together." She joked.

"Not at all. It’s not our dog, it’s your dog. Not mine." Zulema answered and put her hands on Maca’s cheek, holding her face. 

"Fine. Thank you. It’s the best birthday gift." Maca softly kissed her lips. 

Zulema was about to kiss her back but the dog kept jumping on her leg as if he wanted to be picked up. She pushed him away. "I don't go for walks or pick up his shit. And he doesn’t come in my bed." 

"Be nice." Maca pulled away, slowly running her hands from Zulema’s back to her side. She picked up her dog. "Come on, he has to meet his aunties." She walked outside.

"They already met him." Zulema followed her outside. They joined their friends. Maca sat down and her dog jumped on her lap. 

"What are you gonna name him?" Rizos asked Maca. 

"I haven’t decided yet." Maca answered. 

"Stupid shit suits him well." Zulema suggested.

Maca rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You know you love him already."

"Can’t believe you got a dog. I always thought you would be the one wearing the pants." Rizos told Zulema. 

"I do wear the pants." Zulema answered. 

"You clearly don't." Maca and Saray said at the same time.

"Shut the fuck up." She didn't even care. She always liked being in control, especially in relationships, but with Maca things were different. She would probably do anything she wanted. "I wanna talk to you two about something." She added.

"You proposed already? Damn you don’t waste time." Saray joked. 

"What the fuck? No." Zulema answered annoyed.

"You're pregnant?" Rizos added. "Or you are?" She looked at Maca.

"Ok. Never mind." Zulema walked back inside the van. The dog followed her. She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. Maca’s dog jumped on her. "No, you stupid. Get down." She put him on the floor, but he jumped back on her right after. 

"What’s wrong with her?" Rizos asked Maca.

"I don’t know she’s been weird lately. She said she’s getting bored and wants to start robbing again. She has a plan. I think that’s what she was trying to say, and I think it involves you two." Maca said pointing both of them.

"I’m not down." Rizos said.

"C’mon, maybe she really needs us." Saray said. She was always ready to help her friend, even if it meant getting in trouble. "And we could be rich." She added with a smirk.

"Zulema Zahir doesn’t need anyone." Rizos said.

"Honestly, I think she’s just trying keep herself distracted so she doesn’t think about the fact that’s she’s falling hard for you." Saray said. "What did you do to her rubita?" She laughed.

"I don’t know, look at me. How could you not fall in love with me?" She joked and stood up. 

"I’ll go check on her." She walked to their home. Her heart melted when she walked inside. Zulema was sleeping on the couch and her dog was sleeping on her chest. She grabbed her phone and took a picture, but she had her sound on so Zulema immediately woke up.

"Delete that." She said with her sleepy voice. 

"No. That’s the cutest thing." Maca lay down at the other end of the couch and put her feet on Zulema’s lap. "Why did you leave like that?" She thought Zulema would push her feet away but instead she just grabbed one of them and started massaging it.

"Because I wanted to share my plan but they wouldn’t listen." Zulema answered.

"What’s your plan?" Maca asked.

"Are you in?" Zulema ignored her question and kept massaging her foot. 

"I can’t tell you if I’m in if I don’t even know what’s the plan." The blonde answered.

"Yes, you can." She picked up Maca’s dog from her chest and gave him to her. She lay on Maca’s side of the couch behind her. She wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer. 

"I don’t know. Why would you want to put your freedom at risk again? Aren’t you enjoying this life?" Maca asked. Truth is, Zulema was and that’s why she wanted to start doing stupid shit again. She didn’t like how comfortable she was getting with Maca. 

"Things are different now. It won’t be like before. I feel like things could get complicated now that we care about each other. Back then, when we started working together, I probably would have left you behind if something happened to you. And I’m pretty sure you would have too." Maca added.

"I wouldn’t have but good to know." Zulema said sarcastically. 

"You wouldn’t have left me behind if I fucked up your plans?" Maca asked not believing her.

"I cared about you back then. I’d never leave you behind." Zulema said dead serious.

"You sound like your about to confess your love for me or something." Maca laughed.

"Maybe I am." Zulema answered. 

"What the fuck Zulema." Maca turned around so she was now facing her. She was kidding when she asked but Zulema didn’t look like she was. 

"What?" Zulema asked. She grabbed Maca’s arms and wrapped them around her neck. "Do you not feel anything towards me?" She asked.

"I don’t know." Maca lied. She wrapped her arms tighter around Zulema’s neck and buried her face into it. 

"You don’t know?" 

"Mhm." Maca said against Zulema’s neck and put her leg around her waist. 

"Or you don’t wanna tell me?" Zulema asked and grabbed her thigh. 

Maca pulled away and looked at Zulema "Do you also confess your love for people when you’re bored?" She asked making fun of Zulema earlier on the beach when she said she was only giving her affection because she was bored.

"Only to annoying blondes." Zulema slid her hand up her thigh and grabbed her ass. 

"I don't believe you." Maca said. 

"But you should." Zulema answered. 

"You really should." She added.


End file.
